Talk:Theories
THEORY. Right, so lets safely assume that Chica/Bonnie/Freddy/Foxy are haunted by ghosts. A lot of facts back this up and even Scott quoted "Hauntings". Ok maybe through the day they are just ordinary animatronics (or act like it) and the ghosts only become active at night. For whatever reasons, for good or evil, who knows? But one thing that has always got me thinking is Foxy's "Out Of Order" sign. It seems he is the likely candidate for the one responsible for the Bite of '87. "Out Of Order" can mean two things, broken and/or literally can not be controlled. He is out of order to the public as an attraction, but he is labelled "Out Of Order" also as a ghost possibly and most likely by the other 3 as he always tends to avoid them and who knows what they'd do if they caught him? He could even be trying to help Mike? Phone Guy is a spirit of Golden Freddy, and like the others becomes active in his suit at night, who can communicate to you through your phone. We can honestly say that Golden Freddy isn't "normal" and if he isn't a hallucination, it's definintely something supernatural. He has been for a while, he seems to be directly speaking to you (not like someone recording themselves for an answering machine -- "Hello? Oh! Hello - he sounds pleased he got through). As nights come and go, he seems to be hesitantly helping you out by giving you subtle hints and tips here and there, and by night 4 comes he seems shocked that you've made it this far (as if he's speaking to you right now). The other ghosts, on night 4, are angry at him so they chase him down and what you hear in the recording is the other ghosts summoning him back to his golden freddy suit to be imprisoned behind the picture frame in 2B (that would be the groaning of Golden freddy explained), that would explain all the "It's Me" pop ups too as he's still trying to help. All the animatronics are present when this happens, even Foxy (who, however, sounds like he's locked out of whatever room they're all in - i'm guessing the kitchen maybe or just the general office itself - even though Foxy tries to stay away from the others because he knows that if phone guy is gone there's nothing he can do to prevent your death so he tries his best to stop Phone Guy being summoned into the golden freddy suit..) And the next day you come to work, Freddy himself is talking to you through the phone as he's figured it out now. Back to night 4, Phone knows he's going back to golden freddy behind/in the frame so before it happens, he hints for you to find his body in one of the heads in the Backroom. And when he is summoned back by Mike looking at him in the frame, the suit seems almost hesitant to kill him, as though he doesn't want to do it. Congrats if you made it this far.. my brain hurts.